


Mr 2173 and Miss 5698

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mycroft Sexting, Sherlock Being Sherlock, You've Got Mail!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea has some bad news for Mycroft.</p><p>"As you already know Sherlock spent most of the weekend high as a kite. Well, while meandering around the stratosphere he decided it would be a good idea to sign you up with an on-line dating agency."</p><p>//<br/>This Mollcroft is based on the movie "You've Got Mail!"<br/>It was a Tumbler prompt from Thinkture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thINKture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thINKture/gifts).



> I don't own any of the characters or the movie that this story is based on.  
> This work is purely for entertainment!
> 
> Good news is -- this story is almost complete to it should al be posted quite quickly! (She says crossing her fingers!!)  
> 

Anthea took a deep breath. Over the years she had been required to do many difficult things but she was really dreading this task.

He will take it badly. Very badly. But then it will be over and we can all move on. As soon as he comes in. Just tell him. Distance yourself from what you are saying and just tell him. 

Her internal pep talk ended as the door to Mycroft's office opened and the man himself strode in and sat down at his desk.

"Good morning Anthea," he smiled as she handed him a cup of tea. "Best just tell me. From the look on your face it is quite significant."  
Anthea was momentarily stunned. No matter how many times he did this she always found it a little unsettling how her boss could almost read her mind.

Mycroft was already going through the stack of papers on his desk. "Has one of our field operatives been compromised? I do hope it's not the one we worked so hard to place in St. Petersburg." he said absent mindedly.

"No. It's your brother."

Mycroft's eyes snapped up to meet hers. His hands, holding two pieces of paper were frozen in mid-air.

She now had Mycroft’s full and undivided attention. 

"As you already know Sherlock spent most of the weekend high as a kite. Well, while meandering around the stratosphere he decided it would be a good idea to sign you up with an on-line dating agency."

There. She had said it.

Mycroft looked at her and blinked slowly, like he couldn't understand what language she was using. Then his eyes narrowed and his expression turned hard. 

"Delete the account."

"I can't. Apparently there is a password to access the site and one to delete the account. He only gave me the password to access your account."

"Show me what he sent you." Mycroft locked his gaze on Anthea. She opened up the text she had received from Sherlock late last night and placed her phone in Mycroft's outstretched hand.

[SMS: My big brother needs to get laid. His password is: ilovecake.  
(web address) -SH]

Mycroft let out a deep sigh, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

The phone on the desk rang. Anthea picked it up.

"Yes sir. He is here sir. I'll advise him."

She put down the phone.

Mycroft opened his eyes and looked at her expectantly.

"It's the Prime Minister. The situation in Greece has escalated. You are needed in his office now."

Mycroft pushed his chair back and got up.

"I'll deal with Sherlock's little prank later." Mycroft said as he stormed off to the Prime Minister’s office.

 _Welcome to Monday_ thought Anthea.

*******

[SMS: Have you had a look yet? Thanks for a great weekend! - Philippa]

Molly rolled her eyes. She knew her cousin meant well but signing Molly up for online dating last Saturday night when Molly had drunk too many cocktails to protest wasn't so nice now that it was Monday.

[SMS: Let me get home first! Great to see you too!! - Molly]

Philippa hadn't told Molly that she expected daily updates. Molly let out a sigh as she walked to the Tube. Why couldn't she just meet someone in person like everyone else?

After her dinner for one and some boring telly Molly crawled into bed with her iPad. When she opened the browser it was still on the dating web site home page. Oh well thought Molly. I might as well have a look. 

Molly hit the "New Profiles" button. 

 

Mr 2173:  
Me: Tall and somewhat handsome, I am not your average individual. Fiercely competitive, boarder line OCD, and always in control. I believe chivalry is a lifestyle choice. Currently I am married to my job. 

You: Must be smart – extra points for sarcastic wit. I like the quiet ones who see things others miss. As far as your job, please don't be boring. No Estate Agents. 

 

Molly laughed out loud when she read the post. Who on Earth would write such a thing?

She flicked through a few other profiles -- all seemed very boring in comparison -- yawned, and went to brush her teeth. 

As she lay in bed Molly kept thinking about Mr 2173. At 10:37p she got up, turned on her iPad and sent him a response. She had a busy day tomorrow and this was the only way she could get her mind to rest. Then Molly fell asleep quickly. 

******  
Mycroft was exhausted. His day had been horrible. 

He had gone from crisis to crisis. Lunch was two cups of bad tea and a stale digestive biscuit while being yelled at by the Envoy from France. Dinner had been an M&S ready meal heated up in the office microwave which Anthea had tried to pass off as something from the bistro down the road. 

He hadn't been fooled.

As he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom he pulled his personal mobile from his trouser pocket.

He quickly scanned the messages seeing if any were urgent.

One made no sense ... Mr. 2371 … what was that all about ... Mycroft stopped in the middle of the landing as it hit him.

The dating website. He hadn't disabled his profile yet.

He let out a groan. Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse.

****

Mycroft sat on the edge of his bed and opened the email. 

Email: "Hello, I don't exactly know how to do this. My cousin sort of coerced me into signing up to this thing. I read your profile today and to be honest it was the most interesting one I found and so I thought I would drop you a note. Um ... I guess write back if you want to chat? Thanks. -- Miss 5698

Oh. Good. Lord. 

Mycroft hadn't even considered that Sherlock had to create a profile for him when he created the account. Quickly Mycroft logged into the dating site to check to see what Sherlock had posted.

After reading his profile Mycroft gave a little smug smile. He probably couldn't have done it any better himself actually. It's doubtful any woman would be willing to reply to that -- which will help him buy the time he needed to get his account deleted. 

Then he remembered ... he already had a response. 

Bugger. 

He should look her up. Isn't that what he is meant to do? Look her up. 

After a few clicks Mycroft arrived at the profile for Miss 5698.

Miss 5698  
Me: Average height, long brown hair, friends say I am cute/pretty. When you meet me I am shy but get to know me and you'll see I can hold my own. Very loyal and kind hearted. Not easily shaken.

You: Don't be normal. You must have a strong stomach. Either love cats or pretend like you do. 

He sighed and read a few more of the profiles. Very normal. Very boring. He thought about how he should respond while he got ready for bed.

As Mycroft lay down in bed and relaxed he picked up his phone and logged into his email. His plan, made while brushing his teeth was to write to Miss 5698 and thank her for her response but let her know that he would be deleting his account shortly. 

He read her email and her profile again ... twice ... then sighed heavily and instead sent this email: 

Dear Miss 5698,  
We both seem to be in the same boat. I too have found myself signed up to this website under duress. I can assure you no one has ever mistaken me for normal. Perhaps, if your inbox is not overflowing with other offers you will consider writing me back. Best, Mr 2371

Mycroft turned off the light and buried his head under his pillow. He hoped he wouldn't regret what he had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

John was in the kitchen when he heard the door open and the monosyllabic exchange between Mycroft and Sherlock. 

When John returned to the living room Mycroft was sitting on the couch intently texting. John took a seat in his chair and watched Mycroft for 10 minutes. Not once did the man's attention move from the small screen. 

"World War Three breaking out Mycroft?" 

"Hardly" scoffed Sherlock "he's talking to his girlfriend,"  -- saying this last word in his best smarmy little brother voice. 

Mycroft was gently laughing at something on screen and raised two fingers toward Sherlock in response to his comment. 

John looked at Mycroft in amazement. "What? Mycroft really ... a girlfriend? Who would you date -- the Swedish Government?"

"The Swedish Government is way out of his league," Sherlock rolled his eyes.  "Think more Belgium or maybe Estonia."

"Sherlock even though I am ignoring you I can still hear you," Mycroft replied but still didn't look up. 

"Come on seriously. Where did you get a girlfriend Mycroft." John was finding it quite difficult to say the words "Mycroft" and "girlfriend" in the same sentence. 

"I signed him up for online dating. Thought a little 'action' might help loosen him up.  I had no idea this would happen." Sherlock had a guilty look on his face as he stared at Mycroft, or actually the crown of Mycroft's bowed head. 

"You signed him up for online dating and now he is obsessively texting his girlfriend?" John was really struggling to come to terms with this new reality. 

"Yes," came the reply from both brothers. 

John was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Mycroft have you met this person in real life?"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in agreement indicating this was indeed a very good question. 

"Not yet."

"So how do you know that your girlfriend isn't a 700lb man with halitosis from Bogner Regus?"

Mycroft looked up at John, "Because I had Anthea trace the IP address that is attached to her account. Anthea has assured me everything she has said on her profile is correct. She even has a 'not-boring' job. And before you get any clever ideas Anthea has refused to say anymore. She says she doesn't want to spoil the fun -- whatever that is susposed to mean." Mycroft's phone binged again and drew his attention back. 

"Anthea knows who my future sister-in-law is?" Sherlock asked with a smirk knowing this would drive Mycroft crazy. 

"Uh-huh."

"What has happened to you?" Screamed Sherlock "I just insinuated that you are going to marry this yet-to-be-met woman and all I get is "UH-HUH"?  This is so much worse than I thought." Sherlock crossed his arms on this desk and laid his head down on his arms and groaned. 

John looked away from Sherlock and back to the couch. Mycroft was now horizontal, lying with his legs outstretched, ankles crossed. 

"What is that expression on his face?" John was watching Mycrof intently. 

Sherlock looked up, "Oh. That's the face he makes when he is about to ...MYCROFT --- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ARE YOU SEXTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"Yes."

"STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"Why?" Mycroft's voice was silky smooth. "This dalliance is quite probably the most action your couch has ever seen."

"Not true. John had sex on that couch three days ago." Sherlock casually explained. 

"How do you know?" John was now looking wide-eyed at Sherlock. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "You thought I was out. I wasn't."

John simply sat there with his mouth open looking between the brothers unsure which he was more horrified by. 

Mycroft, with a smile on his face, sighed and got up from the couch. 

"Phone battery run out brother mine?" asked Sherlock sarcastically. 

"I am off to the loo." Mycroft walked down the short hallway and closed the loo door. The sound of the lock echoed throughout the flat. 

John and Sherlock both stared at the closed loo door. 

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?" John hesitantly asked. 

"I imagine so," quietly replied Sherlock. 

"We are going to have to move. I will never be able to use the loo again."

"Agreed." 

//


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Really Anthea you could have warned me. It's going to drive him insane."

It was nearly 5pm when Mycroft pushed open the door to the St Bart's morgue. He was pleased to find Sherlock already working on the specimens he needed urgently. 

Molly was in her office. Mycroft gave her a weak smile and perfunctory nod when she looked up at him before returning quickly to her paperwork. 

"No phone today? Over your text limit? Or … no … wait … she finally came to her senses and dumped you." Sherlock continued to stare intently into the microscope while he spoke. 

"None of the above. She doesn't text while at work. Some of us do have actual jobs Sherlock. Not just made up ones." Mycroft was meandering around the lab, obviously just killing time before Sherlock finished. 

Molly was putting on her coat as she came out of her office. "You going to be much longer Sherlock, I really need to go."

"Molly this new boyfriend of yours is quite tedious. Whoever heard of leaving work at 5pm? Ridiculous. My experiments will finish when they finish now go wait for me in your office." Mycroft watched as Molly rolled her eyes. He half expected her to turn to him for support but she didn't bother. She was going to sort things out herself.

"Look I'm going. I have things to do." Molly picked up a pen and piece of paper from the nearest lab station. 

"Boyfriend to do is probably more accurate," said Sherlock under his breath. 

"You are horrible. I am giving the door code to your brother." Molly was now looking at Mycroft and holding a small folded piece of paper out to him. "Here you go. When he is finished, just turn off the lights and punch in the code as you leave. I figure I can trust you. Him not so much." Molly's eyes flicked towards Sherlock. 

"Thank you very much Miss Hooper. I shall ensure your lab is secure when we leave." Mycroft gave Molly a very sincere look. 

“Great. Thanks,” replied Molly as she headed quickly for the door.

As soon as she had left the building she pulled out her phone and sent a message to Mr 2173 letting him know she was on her way home. 

// 

It was about 7 minutes after Molly left that Mycroft's phone binged. 

"Oh God. She is another one who finishes her work at 5 pm. Seriously Mycroft can you really fall in love with a woman who stops work at 5pm. What a dreary life that must be."

Mycroft was totally engrossed in the amusing anecdote Miss 5698 was telling him about someone she had encountered today. The subject of her tale sounded very much like a sociopath but a mostly harmless one. 

"Done!" Sherlock wrote the final notes in the folder and handed it to Mycroft.

Mycroft then insisted that Sherlock have a quick tidy round the place before they left. Although he didn't know Miss Hooper very well, Mycroft could sense she hated a messy lab. 

Once all was in order, the lights off and both brothers were outside the lab Mycroft opened the folded piece of paper and typed the code into the key pad: 5...6...9...8.

Sherlock was halfway down the hall before he realised Mycroft wasn't behind him. Turning back he saw Mycroft frozen in front of the key pad. "Oh please. You look like you have seen a ghost. Outside a morgue of all places – really brother dear, how obvious."

//

"Sir?" Anthea answered on the first ring. 

"Miss Molly Hooper. Really Anthea you could have warned me. It's going to drive him insane." Mycroft was sitting in the back of his car being driven home after having dropped Sherlock off at Baker Street.

"It will be a short trip."

"You hate him don't you?"

"I like to see people get what they deserve."

"Are you referring to me, Sherlock or Miss Hooper?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of your lovely comments! I hope you continue to enjoy the story ... remember it is based on the movie "You've Got Mail!" with a few little twists thrown in just for fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm worried that he might be married." Molly blurted out.
> 
> "Tell me." Mycroft was looking at Molly with a gentle expression. She noted that it was a great improvement to his usual chilly demeanour.

Mycroft took a deep breath and stared at the keypad before he pushed the door to the lab open and walked in. He had locked this door just 17 hours ago. 

Molly was so busy getting the paperwork ready for the next autopsy that she didn't hear Mycroft come in to her office. He stood in front of her desk and cleared his throat to get her attention. 

"Huh? Oh sorry Mycroft. I didn't hear you come in. Can I help you with something? Sherlock's not here." Molly gave him a small courtesy smile. 

Mycroft was standing with his hands in his pockets, trying to look relaxed and casual. He was finding it quite difficult as his default was the opposite. 

"I trust your lab was in order when you arrived this morning." In his right hand pocket Mycroft's fingers traced the edges of the small piece of folded paper that had spent the night on his bedside table. 

"Yes. Yes. It was wonderful. Much tidier than Sherlock normally leaves it. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I often had to supervise Sherlock cleaning his room at home so we know the ‘tidy-up routine’ rather well."

Molly giggled at the thought of Sherlock and Mycroft being small boys. 

The giggle threatened to melt the Ice Man into a puddle on the floor. 

“Miss Hooper I … I …” Mycroft hesitated like he was contemplating what to say next.

Molly just stared up at him with the giggle still on her face … waiting.

Mycroft shook his head like he was tossing an idea out of it. Quickly regaining his composure he continued, "I trust we did not cause you to be late to your rendezvous last night?" 

"Oh no. It was fine. Turned out my boyfriend had some unsettling news yesterday and ..." Mycroft could see the concern in Molly's eyes as she stopped in mid-thought. 

"Is there something troubling you Miss Hooper?" asked Mycroft gently. 

Molly opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again. Then she blushed and prepared for the onslaught of verbal abuse that she usually got from Sherlock when she couldn’t make her mouth form the words her brain wanted it to and ended up feeling a fool.

"If there is a situation you would like to discuss I would be happy to provide a sympathetic ear. I have a bit of spare time. The Prime Minister is expecting me in 10 minutes and I always make him wait a further 15." Mycroft sat down on the chair opposite Molly. 

Molly sighed and stared intently at Mycroft. She wasn't used to dealing with a Holmes that was reasonable so was a bit caught off guard. She could use an uninterested party to help her at the moment. And he was clever. She needed some clever advice.

"I'm worried that he might be married." Molly blurted out.

"Tell me." Mycroft was looking at Molly with a gentle expression. She noted that it was a great improvement to his usual chilly demeanour.  
 

"Well ...." Molly begin to express her concerns about what her boyfriend had said last night.

//

Sherlock came into the lab 20 minutes later and ran into Mycroft just as he was leaving. "Good luck Miss Hooper. I will stop back tomorrow to see how you got on."

"Thank you very much Mycroft. Oh, and you can call me Molly."

"Very well Molly. Until tomorrow." Mycroft gave Sherlock a quick head flick of acknowledgement as he swept out of the lab.

"What was he doing here?" Sherlock was frowning after his brother.

"He was just helping me with something. That's all." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~I'm giving you the last puzzle piece brother dear. Tell me to stop now or I'm going to beat you at the game you started.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick note ... I have used "~~" to represent italics when Mycroft is thinking something near the end. (Yes, apparently my HTML italics battle is still on-going)

“You have created a monster.” John said to Sherlock. The two were standing in Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen looking through the doorway into the front room where a small group of people were gathered.

Mrs. Hudson was in her chair with a huge grin and a glass of sherry. It was her birthday and she was very much enjoying the attention she was getting.

Greg and Mary were sitting on either side of Mrs. Hudson and Greg was telling a story that had the ladies in stitches.

Molly and Mycroft were sitting on the couch deeply engaged in conversation. At regular intervals, throughout the discussion he was having with Molly, Mycroft was discreetly checking and sending messages. Occasionally Molly would also check her phone and send off a message.

"Any idea what they are talking about?"

"He is dispensing relationship advice. Has been for weeks."

John almost spit out his most recent mouthful of beer. He managed to choke it down coughing, "One online, not-even-met-the-poor-woman, relationship and he's an expert who can give advice."

"It was the same after the first coup he organised. He was absolutely insufferable for weeks after."

“Would you look at him? Your brother is flirting with Molly and talking to his girlfriend at the same time. Unbelievable. Even you have to admit that takes some skill and guts to do that.” 

“He is not flirting with Molly.” Sherlock's voice was flat, his eyes locked on the occupants of the couch. 

‘Oh yes he is. He is displaying all of the classic signs. Next he is going to touch her arm.” Sherlock and John watched as Mycroft gently bushed Molly’s arm to highlight something in their discussion.

“He is not flirting with Molly.”

“How can you not see this? Next he is going to put his hand on her knee.”  
Just as John predicted Mycroft gently laid his hand on Molly’s knee while she was laughing at something he had just said.

“And there they go. My money says we are going to find them snogging on our couch later.” John took another swig of his beer as he and Sherlock watched Molly and Mycroft say good-bye to Mrs Hudson and leave the party.

//

Quite soon after Molly and Mycroft left, the party broke up and Sherlock and John went back upstairs. They found Mycroft sitting on the couch texting away.

“Mycroft don’t you have your own couch you could sext from?” asked John as he sat down in his chair with a sigh.

“Yes. But I was closer to this couch.” Mycroft replied but didn’t look up.

Sherlock was standing in front of Mycroft with his hands on his hips, “What the hell are you playing at?”

“Whatever do you mean Sherlock?” Mycroft gazed up at Sherlock with an innocent look.

“We just watched you spend the whole afternoon monopolising Molly’s time and attention – WHILE you were texting your girlfriend.” Mycroft simply shrugged his shoulders at this accusation.

“That is ruthless and cruel – even for you brother dear.” Sherlock hissed. “I bet Molly doesn’t even know you have a girlfriend.”

“My current relationship status has never come up in conversation.”

Sherlock’s eyes were shooting daggers at Mycroft and given the fact that his brother looked like he was about to hit him, Mycroft continued.

“But since you seem so interested, I am sure it will give you great glee to know that moments ago I asked Molly out to dinner and she in no uncertain terms told me to piss off. As enchanting as she finds me, she is besotted with her current boyfriend and sees me as a good friend but nothing more.” Mycroft turned his attention back to his phone.

“Good. Stay away from her.”

“Why Sherlock? Do you want her?” Mycroft stood so he was looking directly into Sherlock’s eyes as he asked this question. Even though his phone was binging away his gaze did not waver.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft with disgust. “Molly? Me want Molly? No. Defiantly not.”

“Really Sherlock? Not even the littlest bit of you wants her?” These words were hardly above a whisper. John watched as Mycroft's expression turned hard as so often happened when the brothers fought. 

“Really. I don’t want her. She has a boyfriend.” 

“But her boyfriend … he could be anyone Sherlock … tinker … tailor … soldier … “ Mycroft's tone was ominous. 

~~I'm giving you the last puzzle piece brother dear. Tell me to stop now or I'm going to beat you at the game you started.~~  
   
There was no hesitation in Sherlock's answer. “Her boyfriend makes her happy. Leave her to him.”

“As you wish." In the time it took John to blink, Mycroft had left the flat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wants to meet me! Tonight. After work.” Molly blurted this news out as soon as she sat down next to Mycroft. “But I’m so nervous! Will you come with me?” Molly looked at Mycroft her eyes pleading with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a reminder "~~" is used instead of italics to let you know what Mycroft is thinking.  
> Enjoy!

Mycroft was waiting for Molly in a coffee shop near Bart’s. It was Molly’s lunch break so she didn’t have much time.

"He wants to meet me! Tonight. After work.” Molly blurted this news out as soon as she sat down next to Mycroft. “But I’m so nervous! Will you come with me?” Molly looked at Mycroft her eyes pleading with him.

“Certainly not. It would be most inappropriate,” replied Mycroft quickly.

“I can tell him you are just my friend. You know I can’t take Sherlock. Please.”

Mycroft shook his head no.

Molly tried a different tactic, “He could be anyone. I could be in danger.” Her eyes lit up when she said the word ‘danger’ just to emphasize what Mycroft could be letting happen to her.

“You are in no danger whatsoever.” As soon as the words passed his lips Mycroft knew he had said too much.

Molly’s eyes grew huge, “You have checked on him haven’t you?”

Mycroft just sat there. He tried to keep a blank face but his eyes had already given him away.

“YOU HAVE!” Molly was nearly screaming. The people seated at the near tables were now giving Molly and Mycroft disapproving looks. 

Mycroft just stared at Molly. He couldn’t speak. 

“Do you know who it is?!” Molly had wrapped her arms around Mycroft’s neck and was holding his face far too close to hers. “Mycroft don’t make me beg.”

~~Please don’t beg. Please don’t beg. Please don’t beg.~~

Using all of his strength of will Mycroft put his hands on Molly’s arms and gently removed them from around his neck. He could hardly believe how painful this small motion was.

Mycroft took a deep breath as he tried to keep his tone calm and measured, “Molly. All I can say is that you will be perfectly safe.”

Molly let go of him and sat back in her chair with a sigh. “I’m still nervous. But I trust you.” Molly smiled at Mycroft as she put her hand on his arm. “I hope he turns out to be as considerate as you are.”

Mycroft could feel his face filling with heat, the smallest of smiles on his face. Before he knew what was happening Molly lent over and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. Her lips felt cool against his warm skin. “Thank you for being such a good friend.” Molly whispered.

~~Oh Molly.~~

//

 

She was due to meet Mr. 2173 in less than an hour and Molly was standing in front of her wardrobe wondering what to wear. A pile of discarded choices already lay on the bed. 

[SMS: Blue dress. No question. -MH]

[SMS: Thank you!!! What would I do without you! Xx]

Mycroft's heart skipped a beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly took a deep breath to quiet the butterflies in her stomach and slowly entered the park. As she turned the corner, there he was, standing exactly where Mr 2173 said he would be. 
> 
> Mycroft.

It was a lovely spring afternoon with not a cloud in the sky. 

The agreed meeting point was the small park near Molly's flat. It was a short walk and Molly tried to relax and enjoy it, but she couldn't. Despite Mycroft's assurances she was still nervous. 

Molly took a deep breath to quiet the butterflies in her stomach and slowly entered the park. As she turned the corner, there he was, standing exactly where Mr 2173 said he would be. 

Mycroft.

As soon as she saw him Molly gave a little hop and started to almost run towards him. 

Mycroft could not stop the smile as it spread across his face. He stood his ground and watched as Molly came closer and closer. He prepared himself for her to leap into his arms just like it happened in the movies. 

There were only mere feet left between them when Molly launched herself into Mycroft's outstretched arms. It only took a fraction of a second for Molly to twist in mid-air so her right shoulder came in contact directly in the centre of Mycroft's chest. 

The impact caused Mycroft to stumble backwards in order to keep his balance and nearly knocked the wind out of him. 

"What have you done with him?" Molly's voice was filled with anger. She had landed expertly on both feet and had assumed a defensive stance.

"What?!" Mycroft gasped as shock replaced happiness on his face. 

"I said -- what have you done with him!" Molly was now standing with her hands on her hips yelling at Mycroft. "You know full well I was supposed to meet Mr 2173 right here," Molly sharply pointed to the ground, "right now. And instead I find you!" Molly then jabbed her finger into Mycroft's chest. 

Mycroft opened his mouth but no words came out as his brain desperately tried to devise a plan to recover this situation which was quickly spiralling out of his control. 

"Did you threaten him?" Molly's eyes were filled with fury. 

"What?!!" continued to be the only response Mycroft was capable of. 

"Did you have him abducted? Is he in the boot of your car in some abandoned warehouse?" 

"Molly no!" Mycroft said in a pleading tone. 

"Did you beat me here so you could tell him lies about me and make him run off? Thinking that if you got him out of the way you could have me all to yourself." She stood in front of him clenching her fists. 

"Molly, please, of course not." Mycroft was shaking his head no. 

"THEN WHERE IS HE?!" Molly screamed at Mycroft. 

Mycroft gulped and quietly, "I'm right here." slipped out of his mouth, hardly above a whisper. 

Molly's eyes grew large. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mycroft took a deep breath and just said it. "I am Mr 2173."

"You're lying." Molly was shaking her head. 

"No. I'm not." 

"You, of all people," she hesitated, "do not use online dating sites." Molly could not believe what she was hearing. 

"Apparently I do," was the quiet response. Mycroft now had a slight twinkle in his eye. 

"You hacked into his account, assumed his identity and had him deported for ... unpaid Congestion Charges?" Molly was now grasping at straws. 

"No. It was my account the whole time." ~~ Be calm. She's coming around. ~~

"No. No! That means I have ... we have ..." Molly stammered nervously. Her face was crimson with embarrassment as she began to slowly back away from Mycroft. 

Quickly reaching out, Mycroft grasped Molly's upper arms to keep her from running away. Mycroft looked deeply into Molly's eyes. 

"Yes my dear we have. Let me prove to you that it was indeed me all those rainy Saturday afternoons and dark, late nights." His voice had dropped into a silky purr which made Molly's breath catch in her throat. 

Still holding on to her upper arms, gently but firmly, Mycroft drew Molly in to him and with his mouth close to her right ear began quietly repeating every luscious and salacious text he had ever sent her. 

//

"Sherlock I really don't think we need to be here. It's your brother. She's fine."

John and Sherlock were watching the park from the third floor of a nearby flat. Sherlock had convinced John they should break into said flat and keep watch just to make sure Molly was safe. 

"John he is the most dangerous man I know."

John sighed and looked out the window. Watching Molly screaming at Mycroft, Sherlock had a pleased grin on his face. He still had hope this meeting would fail. 

"When did you figure it out?"

Sherlock handed his phone to John. It was open to a text message received 30 minutes ago:  
SMS: Mycroft 1 / Sherlock 0 -- A

"Good old Anthea. She does hate you doesn't she?" replied John with a smirk on his face handing the phone back. 

In the park Molly had stopped shouting and John was confused by the odd scene now unfolding. 

"Now what is he doing to her?"

Sherlock let out a resentful sigh. Gone was his grin replaced by a frown. "It's obvious isn't it? He is sexting her in person."

"Wow. Really?"

John was uncomfortable and unsure where to look but all he could actually see was Mycroft whispering into Molly's ear. But the look on her face was a clear indication of what was being said. "He will stop before she ... ah ... um ... won't he?"

"Doubtful. He is now proving a point. I can read lips and despite the look of shock on her face Molly has not once uttered the word stop."

John watched as Molly's eyes rolled back into her head then closed, her back arched and she let out a cry. In a very fluid motion Mycroft expertly changed his grip, his arms encompassing and catching Molly as she became limp, having quite possibly fainted. 

"Um. Yea. Wow. Your brother just um .... Fully clothed ... Only using his voice .... Wow." said a very shocked John. 

"Show off," muttered Sherlock with disgust.

John and Sherlock continued to watch in silence until Molly and Mycroft began to walk out of the park. 

John took a deep breath, "So your plan to get your brother laid. Looks like it is going to work."

"Yes." Sherlock replied dryly. 

"Looks like it also backfired on you." John stifled a grin as he said this. 

"Spectacularly," sighed Sherlock as the two left the flat. 

//

Mycroft found Molly to be much lighter than he had expected as she unraveled completely in his arms and dropped limply against him. He inhaled the scent of freshly washed hair and citrus perfume that Molly had sprayed in the air and then twirled through before she came out. Gently Mycroft kissed the top of her head. He couldn't help himself. 

But he didn't let himself relax. Not quite yet. 

He loosened his grip ever so slightly to let Molly take a deep breath. 

Lazily Molly's eyes fluttered open as her head turned up to face him. A gentle smile was on her face as she stretched her neck just enough to deliver a soft kiss directly onto Mycroft's smiling lips. 

"I'm so glad it's you." Molly said softly. "But don't think you are completely off the hook. You have got some explaining to do mister." Molly tried to look fierce and failed miserably. 

"Agreed. But first there is a small matter I must attend to."

Molly raised her eyebrows questioningly. 

"Yes. I believe there is a certain feline I need to meet. My days of deception might not be over."  It was Mycroft's turn to fail at looking serious.

Molly and Mycroft, with their arms around each other began to causally walk out of the park. 

"Ah yes. Well, I guess if Toby doesn't like you he is just going to have to learn to pretend he does." Molly replied with a smile. 

 

The End!


End file.
